


Chicanery - Pranks

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1431]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs grows tired of the pranks and decides to do something about it.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1431]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Chicanery - Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/01/2003 for the word [chicanery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/01/chicanery).
> 
> chicanery[ shi-key-nuh-ree, chi- ]  
noun, plural chi·can·er·ies.  
trickery or deception by quibbling or sophistry:  
He resorted to the worst flattery and chicanery to win the job.  
a quibble or subterfuge used to trick, deceive, or evade.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #664 War and Peace.

Thunk. Tony startled as the thick heavy book landed on his desk. He glanced at the title. “War and Peace? Uh… What’s this boss?”

“Homework.”

Tony blinked. “Uh… Ok…” He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that statement, but he’d figure it out eventually.

Gibbs thunked another copy of the same book down on McGee and Ziva’s desk as well. The three of them shared looks of confusion. “If you’re going to participate in chicanery here in the office, I expect it to be better researched and more well thought out strategically.”

Tony gulped. This was so going to backfire. The parameters of the prank war had just been escalated through the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
